my shinigami?
by shadow kei
Summary: nothing to do with the title. its very.. strange... only way to describe it. i wasx sugar high at the times i wrote this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Duo...or any of the other Gundam pilots.(even though I would love to own Duo *sigh*) Well anywayz I don't own anything about Gundam Wing. not even Duo. So don't sue me! I don't even own myself so leave me alone!!! ^^ ok I'm done. NOW TO THE FIC!!!!!! ^^  
  
Ok other stuff other than Disclaimer this is my first fanfic.ummm..k? So if it's kinda boring at first be calm and forgive me. Give me some reviews so the next one will be better. And in this fic my name isn't Nea Maxwell its Nea Starr.umm..k?  
  
And its pronounced Knee- Uh!  
  
^^ ok I'm done. NOW TO THE FIC!!!!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Ok the war is over and the Gundam pilots are living together trying to find something to do since they don't fight any more. Relena is still after Heero --  
  
Heero DEAR GOD!!!! WHY IS SHE STILL AFTER ME!?!?!  
  
Nea *smacks Heero in the head* Shut up.  
  
*Others snicker*  
  
Well anywayz. Relena is still after Heero. Duo and Hilde are no more *cheers silently* Wu boy still thinks everything is injustice, women are weak (except Sally.hint hint) Quatre still has his peace loving slightly girly ways and Trowa is still..um..  
  
Nea*whispers to person beside her* whats Trowa again? *person shrugs*  
  
umm.well Trowa is still Trowa-  
  
Trowa Everyone gets something but me!?!?! Isn't that injustice Wufei!?!?!  
  
Wufei* looks at Trowa and shrugs* Hey I got a part so I'm ok with it  
  
Trowa It's injustice!!!!!!! Injustice, injustice I---  
  
*Trowa is cut off by Nea whacking him in the head with a chair.*  
  
Trowa *unconscious*  
  
Nea SHUT UP!!! You're SUPPOSED to be one of the quiet ones.  
  
Ok what was I saying. oh yeah well hears the story-  
  
Duo MUAHAHAHAHA.The God of Death is back from Hell!!!!!!!!  
  
Nea *whacks Duo in the head veins showing in her head* SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THIS FIC!!!!  
  
Duo*rubs his head wincing*  
  
Nea *smiles sweetly* Now enjoy my fic  
  
*cough comes from the back with a whisper* Oh yeah our fic..enjoy it anyway.  
  
Gundam boys *walk off to where they have to be for the fic.grumbling (the ones that were whacked.Trowa is still unconscious.I think I put him in a coma.oh well)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Shinigami!!!!!  
  
By: Nea Maxwell  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre are sitting on the couch fighting over what to watch. Quatre takes the remote from Duo, "Quit! We're gonna watch Martha Stewarts!"  
  
(yeah yeah I know..but he won't be this gay later on..continue reading.  
  
Duo takes the remote and pushes Quatre away keeping him back with his arm, "Yeah right Quatre. We're in America now and we're not in your place anymore so I get the remote. So we watch..Lethal Weapon." Quatre tries to get the remote again, "You had the remote yesterday!!!" Duo pushes Quatre away again, "So I get it again!" Wufei walks in with one of his katanas and yells at them, "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAPS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" Duo and Quatre both shut up and Duo points at Quatre saying silently, "It was him all him.." Wufei rolls his eyes and sees the t.v. so he sets the katana down and takes the remote from Duo. "Hey!!! That's mine!!!" Wufei says, "Shut up." And turns it to Black Mask. The other two pilots grumble angrily but Wufei watches the movie quietly. Then an idea hits Duo. "Hey I'm hungry.." Quatre rolls his eyes and says, " You're kinda slow aren't you Duo." Duo was about to say something when his stomach growled and Wufei told them to shut up again. Duo gets up and goes to his beloved refrigerator.  
  
Duo is pushed out of the way by a sleepy looking Trowa. "Rough night eh Trowa?" Duo asked playfully since Trowa was now seeing Dorothy. (yeah I know Trowa was unconscious but he just woke up.continue reading.) Trowa glared at him angrily before beginning to rummage through the fridge. Duo changes his line of food to the cabinets since Trowa was taking so long in the fridge. Duo grabs a big bag of chips and walks back to the living room and sits in a La-Z-Boy. Quatre tries to get some chips and receives a growl and a snap of teeth at his hand from Duo. So Quatre backs up and sits quietly wondering why everyone was so violent. Duo gets interested in the movie and watches while munching the chips kinda loud. Trowa walks in with a sandwich and a Coke, sees there is no where to sit so he sits on the floor by the coffee table with his food.  
  
So 4 of the 5 G.W. boys are watching the movie Black Mask (I love that movie by the way ^-^..back to the plot) but the other G.W. boy Heero our "Perfect Soldier" is upstairs. And guess what he's doing.. what he does most often.take a wild guess. He's *drum roll* WORKING ON HIS LAPTOP!..big surprise huh? Well anywayz back to our cute boys.especially my Duo-kun ^^ *glomps duo* ^^   
  
Upstairs Heero is typing up a storm. He looks at the screen with the utmost concentration not even checking to look at the keys. Heero then hits the keyboard, after about a moment he hugs his laptop in a type of apology. Then he sets the laptop back down and glares at the screen angrily. Heero thinks annoyed and thinks, "Why the hell can't I think straight!?!?!" Heero continues to stare down his screen. He does this for about 20 minutes without blinking or moving..you could only tell he was alive by his breathing. Heero finally blinks then sighs and saves whatever he was working on. Leans over with his face almost touching the screen and closes his eyes and murmurs something about how he cant think straight and the rest was inaudible. He falls asleep leaning over his laptop.  
  
30 Minutes Later!!!!!!  
  
Black Mask is over since they caught it around the middle. Well they're starting to wonder why Heero hasn't been downstairs all day. Duo decides to check on him so ok your caught up back to my story! Oh and remember give me reviews! Ok now to the wonderful fic!  
  
Downstairs Duo and the other ex-G.W. pilots are realizing they're silent buddy hasn't been downstairs. Duo who has finished his huge bag of chips says, "Heero hasn't been down here this whole time has he?" Quatre grumbled, "How would you know you were to busy pigging out on the chips." Duo just stuck his tongue out at Quatre, "Well I'ma go check on Heero to make sure he's dead or he's working on that laptop." The other ex-pilots nod before starting to fight Wufei for the remote control.  
  
Upstairs Heero's just waking up from a "good" dream he was in his beloved Wing Zero Gundam. He yawns and stares at his screen again getting a wonderful idea..for whatever he was working on. He opened the file and began that typing which he so loved to do. A smile flitted across his face as his eyes ran over what he was typing.  
  
Duo was right outside Heero's door but instead of knocking he waltzed right in. Heero ignored the intrusion and continued his typing. Duo rolled his eyes, "So you're typing again! Well this has been buggin me for awhile what is it that you're typing on that laptop anywayz!?!" Duo walked up and leaned over Heero's shoulder. Heero pushed his head away annoyed and said in a monotone voice, "Go away, Maxwell." Duo took a step back and pouted, " Awww..c'mon Heero let me see what your typing it can't be so much of a secret I can't see." Heero kept his eyes on the screen making sure to block it from Duo's view and replied in a monotone, "No." Duo whined, " C'mon I'm practically your best friend!" Heero scoffed with a slight smile.was it at what he typed or Duo.only he knows. Duo glared at Heero and made a face behind his back. Duo thought for a minute and got an idea, " Alright then Heero, I'll leave you alone." Heero made a sort of a grunt in response and kept his eyes on the screen. Duo acts as if he's gonna walk outta the door but then tackles Heero and pushes him out the chair. Duo smiles triumphantly and says, " Well now lets see what we have here." Duo keeps Heero on the ground with his foot as he scrolls to the top of the screen to see what Heero had been workin' on. Heero tries to get up but Duo's kinda strong..or Heero's gotten weaker.  
  
Duo read it with much curiosity..  
  
It read:  
  
If Death is just a transition from one life to another, why are we put threw so much pain in torment in each? Is it payment for the lives we've put behind ourselves? Does the Almighty Force that keeps everything together think the human race needs to be shown what It can do? We will never know, and when we do find out it's too late to tell anyone.  
  
Each person's life is filled with it's own traumas and pains. Some difficult and heart wrenching while others simple and easy. Which would you claim yours under? The death of your dog while you were so young.your family being taken away from you in your innocent youth.a past you have no memory of. These are only simple examples of what people from all over experience.  
  
I write this only to tell you of a group of young men's traumas and pains through the years of After Colony 195 and longer.---  
  
And that's where Heero's writings stopped. Duo stared at the computer screen quietly taking in the wisdom in Heero Yuy's words. Heero irritated under Duo's foot growled, "Duo get your foot off of me now before I shoot it off!!!" Duo blinked and looked at Heero then put on his usual grin, "Oh sure bud." Duo lifted his foot from Heero and looked blankly as he stood up. "So YOU wrote this? All by yourself? No help..none of Quatre's weird books?" Heero looked at Duo angrily, "Why would I copy something from one of Quatre's books!?!? Why do you question what I put on that damned computer!?!? All it is, is simple writing!!" Duo looked at Heero with an innocent smile, "Just that I didn't know you had enough "feeling" to write like that, that's all. Do you really feel that way about life?" Heero sat on his bed back to his calm insanity, "What do you think about life? We've all been through some sort of trauma past normal peoples." Duo nodded and looked at the floor regretfully. He suddenly looked up with a big grin, "Well that's why t.v.s were made Heero. Make you forget all your problems in each sitcom or movie. You should really get out away from this computer more often." Heero looked at Duo skeptically, "I do reports on the computer." Duo stood up and raised an eyebrow, "That's what you call that, a report? Well you should get out more anyway! The rest of us have decided we'll go to town today.you wanna come or what?" Heero looked at Duo and said in his monotone voice, " The name of what I'm writing is The Project. And I guess I'll come with you guys to town." Duo smiled and replied, "Okay." Then walked out.  
  
Duo walked downstairs and only heard arguing over the channel (yes still -.-''') Duo sighed and whistled for everyone's attention. When the other ex-pilots heard the noise they stopped..surprisingly. They all looked at him while he just smiled. "Well I, yes me the great Shinigami have something to say!" Everyone sweat-dropped at his comment. Duo paused for a long time, Wufei asks irritated, "Well what is it?!'' "Yeah, yeah I'll say keep ya pants on Wu man. Well anyway!" Duo walked over to stand over Wufei who was sitting on the couch. "Heero says he's coming to town with us today.." He quickly grabs the remote, "Ok that's all." Duo sits in the La-Z- Boy and turns it to Lethal Weapon II since he missed the first one.  
  
( that movie is funny! I love Duo's good taste in movies *glomps Duo* ^^'  
  
Duo: I know I'm lovable.and I have great taste in movies. ALL the women luv me!  
  
Other pilots sweat-drop.  
  
Yeah but I better be the only one you're seeing  
  
Duo: Of course, of course.  
  
Good *glomps Duo again*  
  
Oh yeah the fic!  
  
Everyone gets really big sweat-drops  
  
^^' so I'm a tad slow...so sue me!)  
  
Duo sits down and watches the movie intently, no one abject.another surprise. The doorbell rings. Duo doesn't move and neither does anyone else. Doorbell rings again. Wufei says irritated, "Someone answer that infernal door!" Quatre gets up since he isn't really into the movie. As he opens the door a big explosion noise is heard from the living room.  
  
Quatre smiles and says, "Hello, how may I help you?" He hadn't seen who was at the door he just automatically said that. He looked and saw a girl, dark skinned girl, of about 16, wearing a pair of black flare jeans, a black tank top, black leather jacket, and a pair of cool BLACK sunglasses (obsessed with the color black I am? I know! ^^). Then he saw 2 more girls behind her one with dark skin and one with a beige complexion. All 3 wore the same outfit, but with different styles of hair. Except the 2nd dark skinned girl looked around 18.  
  
The youngest looking one (the one he saw first) smiles and says, "Hi." Quatre looks at the 3 girls quietly, "May I ask why you are here?" The girl looked at him silly-ly, "Oh yeah." The two girls give one of those sweat- drop looks.  
  
Quatre marked the 3 by their styles of hair, the younger looking one had braids with some hair hanging down, the lighter one had a ponytail, and the other one the oldest looking one had braids then having her free hair pulled back into a ponytail. The two with the braids looked like sisters but he didn't say that.  
  
"Well we're here on official business." The younger looking one said proudly. Quatre blinked, "Official business?" " Yes official business. We, the three of us have been sent here by the new leader of the Gundam Pilots." Quatre said quietly, "The Gundams.? But the war is over and they are destroyed. Why would we need a new leader?" All three girls smiled, "Well we could explain better if we weren't just standing out here." Quatre blinks again, "Oh I give you my apoligizes. Excuse my manners." Quatre lets them in and leads them to the den before going to get the other pilots. "Please wait here." The lighter one smiled and said, "You must be Quatre Rubaba Winner, ne?" Quatre smiled and nodded, "Now please excuse me you can make yourselves comfortable." The three nodded before taking seats on the couch. Quatre left the room.  
  
Quatre walked into the living room and stands in front of the t.v. "Quatre move! You're blocking the screen!" Quatre responds quietly to Duo's exclamations, "We have guests waiting in the den." Duo groaned, "Can't they come back later? The good part of the movie is coming on." Quatre says, "It involves Gundam business." The t.v. was clicked off and Trowa walked up the stairs to get Heero while the rest went to the den. The girls were chatting happily about what they would wear to the ball in the Cinq Kingdom the next week.  
  
Trowa walked into the room, Heero was working on the laptop AGAIN. Trowa cleared his throat. Heero not looking up from the screen (he was thinking not typing), "What is it Trowa?" "We have visitors." "So." (As you can see Heero isn't to social..if you didn't see that in the series.) "It's about.Gundam business." Heero sat straight and looked at Trowa. Trowa just nods and they both walk out.  
  
In the den! The girls stop talking when they see the 3 guys walk in. The girls looked guys that entered, the younger looking one's attention went to Duo. The other two just looked over the three guys. Wufei looked angry as he saw the 3 young women, "ONNAS!?!?" The three girls muttered something. (they had heard about Wufei's thing against women) The other two young men sweat-dropped. "Quatre you did not tell me they were women!", Wufei said outraged. "Yeah Quat. You didn't tell me there were women. I was expecting some creepy old guy like Doctor J or Master O." Duo winked at the 3 girls. The younger looking two of the three blushed slightly. The older one just shook her head at the two. Quatre let out a short breath looking from the guys to the girls. Then Trowa and Heero walked in. The girl with the lighter complexion gave a slightly darker blush when she sees Heero. Wufei is stands against the wall by the door muttering about being tricked.and the injustice.  
  
All three girls suddenly stand up at the same time when all 5 guys are in the room. The first thing that came out of Heero's mouth in his mono-tone voice is, "Who are you?" The oldest looking of the three stepped forward and bows, "I am Zaria Starr." She stands back straight and steps back. The one that looked the youngest steps up and bows, "I am Nea Starr." She stands and steps back as well. The last. apparently the youngest steps forward and bows, "I am Raven Starr." She stands up and takes a step back. They had all been serious.a total contrast to how they had been at first. They all still wore they're sunglasses. The guys were about to introduce themselves when Zaria says, "We already know who you are." The guys nod as they all take seats, the girls go back to sitting where they had been seated on the couch.  
  
Heero asks impatiently, "Well what's this 'official business' the Gundams are destroyed, the doctors and masters are dead, and the war is over." The three girls look very serious as they look over the five young men. Raven, "There's another war on it's way. We need your help, well that is what the Commander says.", The last of her words slightly sarcastic. Duo asks, "But what about our Gundams? They were sent into the sun." All the pilots look sad at the remembrance of having to send the Gundams into the sun. Nea smiled, "The Commander and the rest have made new Gundams! Your Gundams look just like the old ones..but with a few technological modifications." Nea looked to the other two out of the corner of her eye to make sure she said that right. They nod, and she looks more relaxed. Wufei asks quietly,  
  
"What would this war be based on.if you onnas are telling the truth." All three glared at Wufei, Zaria was calm enough to say something before Nea went off on Wufei, "This war would be over the colonies and the earth.. yet again." All the guys nodded they had noticed the friction in the news between the earth and the colonies. Duo asked, "But what could be bad enough to start another war between them?" Nea looked at Duo quietly; "You haven't been watching the news have you? A few days ago.on Tuesday mobile dolls attacked a colony. The colonies think it was the earth that did it." None of the guys had known this.except for Heero (Thank the laptop!) and they looked astonished. All the guys think, except Heero, "How could this have happened!?" Trowa asked, "Do you know which colony it was on?" Raven spoke up, "It was on the L3 colony." Trowa didn't say anything or look like anything, even though he had come from that colony. The three girls wonder, "Why doesn't he react to his home colony being attacked? Doesn't he care?" Quatre broke the thoughts asking anxiously, "Do you have anymore information about anything?" Nea smiled cheerfully.almost Duo like; "Well we are supposed to bring you to the base. That's where you'll get all the detailed details."  
  
Raven looks at Heero the way Nea had been looking at Duo, "But we don't have to be in until day after tomorrow." Nea said happily, "It didn't take us as long as we thought it would to find you guys. So that gives us time to get to know each other. All we know is your names and which Gundams you piloted, stuff like that." Wufei grumbled about how women can never keep on track. Nea turned her head to look at Wufei and lets out a sharp snarl. Zaria elbows her to tell her to chill. Nea goes back to just glaring at Wufei angrily. Quatre clears his throat to keep any conflict from starting. Nea averts her eyes to the ground (all still wearing sunglasses, something made them able to see her eyes threw the shades).  
  
Duo gets an idea (SURPRISE, SURPRISE!! Duo HEY! Nea sowwy I still wuv ya though duo-kun *glomps duo* Duo k), "Why don't you guys come to town with us? We can talk and stuff while we're there." Wufei shot Duo a glare, which he didn't notice. Wufei muttered to Duo who wasn't that far away, "How can you invite these women with us?! We hardly know them!" Duo looked at Wufei as if saying 'you are a total moron'. Raven was still looking at Heero out of the corner of her eyes. Nea eyes came up from the floor and looked at Duo as a smile went across her face, "Of course. We'd love to go! Right..?" The other two nod, Raven without looking away from Heero, and Zaria sitting calmly on the couch. Nea smiles happily, truly Duo like. "We haven't been to town yet, we came on the back way is it big?" Nea asked curiously. Duo raised an eyebrow thinking, "The other two are really quiet and serious but she's more like me.this could be good if we work together." Nea looks at Duo through the corner of her eye, which can't be seen, waiting for an answer. "Yeah it is pretty big. But nothing compared to Quatre's hometown in Arabia though. That place was truly HUGE." Nea looks interested in everything Duo says, while Raven stares at Heero who was leaning back in his chair, while Zaria shook her head at her obsessed sisters.  
  
Trowa yawns and asks Duo quietly.. almost under his breath, "When are we going to leave? Not as if we're doing anything right now." All three girls look up at someone's speaking even if it was practically inaudible. Duo and Trowa raised their eyebrows in question. All three blushed suddenly. in unison then lowered their heads back. Duo stands up suddenly and announces in an excited voice, "TIME TO HEAD OUT PEOPLE! TO TOWN WE GO!!!" All three girls look up in wide-eyed surprise. The Gundam guys seem to be unaffected except for Quatre and Trowa have the trademark sweat-drop look. (Except you can't really see Trowa's cause a the Uni. -bang!) Wufei just smirks at the girls surprise thinking. "They couldn't work for the new Gundam leader. They are to obvious in their emotions." Everyone else gets up then Quatre asks, "Umm.how are we all going to get to town?" Duo looks around and realizes that they couldn't fit all the people in one car. "Well we'll just do what we originally planned and go in our own cars.. duh Quat." Quatre lowered his eyes, Duo smiled and said amused, "Well we can't all be as intelligent as me." Quatre and Wufei looked at Duo then started laughing uncontrollably. Duo gave one of the sweat-drop looks and sighed then turned to Nea who had been standing by her sisters quietly not saying or doing anything. Nea's face brightened up automatically when Duo looked her way she had a slight smile on her face as Duo asked, "Ey, Nea do you want to ride with me?" Nea's face reddened in color for a split second before going back to normal. She kept her eyes on the ground, even though you couldn't see them, "Umm.sure.?" She said in a questioned voice, then looking at Zaria. Zaria gave a slight smile in approval then Nea suddenly attached herself to Duo's arm. Duo blinked and blushed at the same time while Nea's sisters gave the classic sweat-drop looks. Trowa's one visible eye widened, Wufei mumbles about the weakness of the female half of the race, Quatre blinks numerous times taking in the scene, Heero just looked at it then walked out of the room, and Nea just smiled.  
  
Quatre clears his throat, "Well errrr.we should get going." Trowa, Quatre and Zaria agreed to go in the same car. Heero and Raven agreed to go in the same car.well Raven more said she would ride with him and he didn't say anything. And Wufei happily was going to ride alone. They all walked outside, Nea had let go of Duo's arm. Duo walked over to his black motorcycle, "Errrr.this.", Nea asked but didn't finish. "Yeah this is my bike. You wanna wear a helmet?" "Uh.naw." "Ok. Get on then." They get on the bike, Nea behind Duo. Duo revs up the bike and takes off, Nea holding onto his waist.a little closer than needed (hint hint). Trowa gets on the driver's side of Quatre's white Lexus, while Zaria got into the back seat on the passenger's side before Quatre got in the front seat. Trowa quickly started it up and they were off. Wufei got to his blue motorcycle, put on his helmet, reved it up, and was off. Heero who had a dark green Mustang got in and started it up, Raven had to get in quickly before he left her in the driveway. 


End file.
